The Marauder Girls
by Red-Head-Willow
Summary: AU. What if all of the Marauders had daughters? What if Harry Potter had a sister he never knew of? Let's just put it this way: It's going to be a bumpy ride!
1. Meeting the Girls

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic for Harry Potter. I hope it's a good one too!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful Ms. J.K. Rowling. I only own Jamie, Reese, Samantha and Pam.  
  
Chapter # 1: Meeting the Girls  
  
*~*  
  
The night wasn't as beautiful as any other night--it just happened to raining furiously. Thunder and lighting were spreading from one angle to another. A loud thunder crash awoke a girl with dark red hair and green eyes. She looked out of her bedroom window and saw that her block was almost flooded. She gave a mischievous smile and jumped out of her bed. She glanced at her clock--which read 12:20 a.m.--and started to get dressed. She kept quiet as a mouse, only hearing the loudness of the thunder roaring madly through the sky. She then grabbed a colored green cloak and tied it around her neck.  
  
She then, slowly, opened the door of her bedroom and tiptoed down the stairs to the front door. She saw the rain drop down with large plump noises. She put her green hood on--which was on the back of her cloak--and took a step out in the rain. The girl let out a refreshing sigh and then ran out on the sidewalk. The girl stopped at a nearby house with a flag on the window-shield. The girl picked up a soggy rock and threw it at one of the windows in the backyard. She threw another soggy rock and finally the window slid open, revealing a girl with smooth black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"What!" she hissed, grumpy from being woken up from her sleep. "It's 12:30- -"  
  
"I know," the other girl replied.  
  
"In the morning!" the girl with smooth black hair said, grumpy.  
  
The other girl rolled her eyes and then took out a piece of parchment. She pointed to it and gave a look, raising her eyebrows. The other girl, suddenly, nodded with big eyes on her face. She bumped her head on the way back in her room. The girl with red hair waited out in the rain, looking frustrated. The girl with smooth black hair emerged from her house, wearing a purple cloak and her hood over her head.  
  
"Let's get the others," whispered the red-head.  
  
The girl nodded and followed the red-head. They then came to a smaller house and ran towards the backyard, splashing in mud puddles. The red-head took one more soggy rock and threw it as hard as she could to the middle window.  
  
"Lupin!" she hissed through the rain.  
  
The window slid open, showing a girl with light brown hair and gray eyes that looked more like hazel. She eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Huh?" said the girl with light brown hair, groggily.  
  
"We have to do the ritual," stated the red-head and then pointed to the parchment, held by the girl with smooth black hair.  
  
The girl with gray eyes looked at the parchment closely and then nodded. She got dressed quickly. She came out of her front door, wearing a blue cloak with her hood on her light brown hair. The three nodded and headed down the street where thee were many puddles of water. The girl with black hair couldn't help but splash the other two girls. She stopped when the red-head--who seemed to be the leader--gave her a look that told her to stop.  
  
"No fun," whined the girl with smooth black hair.  
  
The light brown haired girl rolled her eyes and walked behind the red-head. The last place they came too was an apartment building. The girl with black hair looked at all of the windows, giving a sarcastic look.  
  
"Oh boy, how are we going to get her down!" said the girl with black hair, sarcastically.  
  
The girl with light brown hair was thinking to same thing. She did not wish to say it out loud though. The red-head, however, ignored her friend's comment and sarcasm and simply turned to the gray-eyed girl.  
  
"Do the spell," she ordered, though not in a demanding sort of way.  
  
The girl with light brown hair gave a pleaded look.  
  
"Do I have t--" started the girl.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The girl with gray eyes sighed, frustrated, and then muttered something under her breath. Her hands far in front, while her gray eyes were a glossy black, of her and silver strips shoot out of the end of each of her fingers. Suddenly, a girl with dark blonde hair and crystal blue eyes came floating down to the front. She was now being washed down with loads of rain drops dripping on her. She snapped her eyes open and looked at the ground and then at the girls.  
  
"Drop her, drop her, drop her, drop her," chanted the girl with smooth black hair.  
  
"Let go. . ." started the red-head.  
  
"Now!" said the girl with smooth black hair and the other girl let go of the spell.  
  
The girl with dark blonde hair fell on the cold wet ground with a loud thump. She looked up and groaned at them.  
  
"That hurt!" she said, painfully. "Hey, it's raining."  
  
"Good observation," said the girl with black hair, sarcastically. "Anything else ya notice that we don't?"  
  
The fourth girl scowled and got up from the wet sidewalk. The red-head went up to her and said something under her breath. The fourth girl was magically changed into street clothes--instead of her pajamas--and wore a golden colored cloak. She looked amazed and bewildered.  
  
"Got the bag?" asked the red-head, anxiously.  
  
The fourth girl nodded--she had been carrying a bag while she was sleeping-- and took out a large brown bag, that now had rain drops spluttered on it. The red-head took it from her friend and opened it. She had a smile but it soon faded into a frown.  
  
"Erm, Pam?" she said and the fourth girl looked at her, confused. "This isn't our bag."  
  
"Y-Yes it-it is," stuttered the girl, making a gesture with her hand. "I checked it last night."  
  
The red-head took out a rubber ducky and a yellow blanket.  
  
"That's unless we need a bath or nappy time."  
  
The fourth girl blushed and the other two girls gave out frustrated sighs. The red-head told her friend to go up to her room and get the right bag. The fourth girl nodded and rushed up the stairs and came back down within two minutes. The red-head checked the bag and nodded to the three other girls. She gestured them to follow her. Still raining hard, the girl with smooth black hair made a scoffing noise.  
  
"I wanna go back to bed!" she whined.  
  
"You and me both, sister," said the girl with gray eyes.  
  
All four girls went into a damp little house made out of wood. It had a sign on the front door titled: Marauders Only! The four girls entered the cold little club house and sat down in a circle. The red-head took all of the supplies--inside the bag--and poured them in the middle of the circle. They sat Indian-style and looked at the red-head, which, the supposed, was in charged.  
  
"Okay, you girls ready?" asked the red-head and they all nodded. "Good. Now, we must complete this ceremony to be enchanted with the Marauders. As you all know, our fathers once carried on this map--" she pointed to the parchment "--and now, they have passed it down to us. The four greatest trouble makers at Hogwarts: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. We--" she glanced at the three of the girls "--will now carry on their best work. So, I will call upon you, once you have drunken the beverage of the Marauders." She poured in a beverage into a goblet.  
  
She then passed it to the girl with smooth black hair. She drank it. The fourth girl looked disgusted. The other girl just sat there, stunned and wide eyed.  
  
"It's only chocolate milk," said the red-head, quickly seeing her friends' face.  
  
The fourth girl looked calmer now. The girl with black hair swallowed the chocolate milk and passed it to the girl with gray eyes. The red-head continued:  
  
"Excellent. Now, Samantha Black, I grant you as Padfoot the Second. Now you may wear the symbol of Padfoot."  
  
Samantha Black was indeed Sirius Black's daughter. She looked like a great clone of him as well. The red-head gave Samantha a symbol of a paw for Padfoot. Samantha, happily, placed it around her neck. The girl with gray eyes drank the liquid next. She gave it to the fourth girl and the red- head went on:  
  
"Brilliant! Reese Lupin, I grant you as Moony the Second. May you wear this symbol and make everyone proud."  
  
Reese Lupin was Remus Lupin's daughter. She looked like an exact replica of him, only a girl. She took the necklace with the symbol of a wolf in the middle. She placed it, carefully, on her neck. Soon after, the fourth girl drank it, plugging her nose. The red-head rolled her eyes and then took the goblet after she was done.  
  
"Good. Pam Pettigrew, I grant you as Wormtail the Second, may your conscience be your guide. And wear this symbol with pride."  
  
Pam Pettigrew was Peter Pettigrew's daughter (don't know how she is, though.) The red-head passed Pam a symbol of a mouse--which looked more like a rat--and she jammed it over her head and around her neck. The red- head was the last to go. She drank to chocolate and then swallowed.  
  
"I, Jamie Potter, will be granted as Prongs the Second. I will wear the symbol with joy and pride all the time. Together, we are the Marauders. The Marauders!"  
  
"The Marauders!" all of the girls shouted, happily and loudly.  
  
They all started to dance around, making the sound of their animal. This is only the beginning of their story. 


	2. Sam, Sirius and Nina Black

Thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad you all enjoy my fanfic!  
  
k00lgirl1808- yeah, it is sort of like the Ya-Ya Sister Hood.  
  
slytherindork00- thank you! I'm glad you enjoy.  
  
chocolate malfoy- thanks for adding me to your favorites! I will check out your stories too! Oh and the girls are the same age as the trio. Fifteen, but one of them acts like a baby.  
  
Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter #2: Sam, Sirius and Nina Black  
  
*~*  
  
The smell of bacon and eggs ran through the house of Samantha's. She sniffed while she was still in her bed with her eyes close. Samantha opened her eyes slowly and got up from her bed, quietly. She looked into her mirror and saw that her hair was still wet from the previous night. 'If anyone asks, you were in the bathroom taking a shower', Samantha thought. She gathered some stuff and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the water in the bathtub and let it run for a while. After about twenty minutes or so, she turned off the steaming hot water-which looked like it was about to boil up-and pretended to wet her hair. She took a towel and rushed out of the bathroom, wearing a robe as well. Samantha entered the kitchen and found her mother, Nina Black, and her awesome father, none other than Sirius Black.  
  
"Hi Daddy," Samantha greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Morning sweetie," Sirius replied, smiling warmly.  
  
Samantha and Sirius were very close. According to Samantha, he was the best father in the entire world. He would always teach her some of the tricks he and the first group of Marauders did in his day. Her mother didn't approve of that though. Nina was very strict when it came to her daughter's safety, but always found time to do mother daughter things with Samantha.  
  
"Samantha, I want you to clean your room after breakfast, 'k?" said Nina as she put some eggs on her daughter's plate.  
  
"Mum!" wailed Samantha. "Don't call me Samantha. It's Sam. Besides, I promise I'd meet the girls in an hour." Sam glanced at the clock in the hallway.  
  
Nina shot a glare at Sirius as if telling him to help her. Sirius didn't respond, he smiled and shrugged. Nina went passed him and whispered something in his ear. He looked up from the Sunday Newspaper, startled.  
  
"Uh, Sam, could ya just clean your room up?" asked Sirius, not meaning it at all either. "It'll only take a few minutes." He then gave a wink, which Nina couldn't see as she had her back turned away from him.  
  
Sam nodded and gave a vicious grin. She ate her breakfast without another objection with the cleaning her room deal. After breakfast, she rinsed her plate and ran up to her room. She also had something in her hand. It was long and pointy. A wand. Sirius' wand was in her right hand. Gripping it tightly, Sam pointed it inside her room and then gave a look of forgetfulness on her face.  
  
"What is it again?" she asked, bewildered at her own question. She then smiled. "Oh! Of course." She cleared her throat. "Cleanairo!"  
  
The wand shot out blue strips and her room started to move all of the objects to one pile and the others to another. Her bed was making itself; the windows were cleaning the glass by itself; and her other stuff was being put into safe drawers. She smiled and then heard footsteps. It was Sirius, coming up to exam her room's neatness and cleanness. He took one look and grinned.  
  
"Perfect!" he grinned. "Now, can I have my wand back?" He held out his right hand.  
  
"Sure, Dad," replied Sam, handing back her father's wand. "Now, can I go outside and wait for Jamie? You know, us teenagers have stuff to do too."  
  
Sirius nodded and Sam jumped up and down, excitedly. She hugged her father tightly and ran downstairs. Sirius watched after her, smiling proudly.  
  
"That's my girl," he said and then disappeared into his room. 


	3. Reese and Remus Lupin

Chapter #3: Reese and Remus Lupin  
  
*~*  
  
Reese yawned and got up from her bed. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining brightly. She smiled as she went over to her bedroom door. Judging her experience from last night, she thought it better for the sun to shine than for there to be more rain. She entered the living room where her father, the shy werewolf-man, Remus Lupin sat working on some papers. He had his back turned toward the desk and had no idea that Reese was awake. She thought it'd be funny if she startled her father by making a funny sound. She, quietly, tiptoed to her father. Remus was muttering something under his breath, not knowing about Reese and her little prank. She smiled viciously and continued to walk. Reese was about an inch away from Remus' chair. She sucked in her breath, quietly, and was about to make a sound but--  
  
"Don't even think about," said Remus, still working on his papers.  
  
Reese's made the sound, but in a dull way and not loud. She sighed and blew her side bangs up in the air. She sat down on the chair next Remus'.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" asked Reese, curiously.  
  
Remus looked at her, smiling with pride and glowing. It was like seeing another generation of his younger self.  
  
"Because I heard you," he answered simply. "Remember, I'm a werewolf too. I can hear everything." He bent closer to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Plus I smelled you."  
  
Reese looked at him.  
  
"Huh, that's more disturbing than I thought," she said. "So, what's up? Still can't find a job?"  
  
Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Well, I did," started Remus, still rubbing his forehead, "but when they read that I was a werewolf, they kind of got . . . a little frighten."  
  
Reese rolled her eyes. It was always because of that particular reason. Her dad was a werewolf, accept that! Reese would always say that in an angry expression but it always made Remus laugh at the way she said it.  
  
"Don't worry, Daddy," Reese reassured him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You'll find a great job. I promise. 'Cause I know you can."  
  
Remus smiled. Every time she would say that reassurance, it made him happier than ever before. He kissed her forehead again. Reese picked her head up and then stood up.  
  
"So what do you want for breakfast?" Reese asked, enthusiastic. She loved to cook. "I can make pancakes if ya want."  
  
Remus smiled and laughed a little. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I could go for some pancakes, Little Moony," Remus said with pleasure. Reese looked at him in awed. He had never called her "Little Moony" before. It was always his nickname. She smiled.  
  
"You just called me 'Little Moony'," she said. "You never called me that before."  
  
Remus grinned. His daughter was the only girl in his life. He loved her with all of his heart and wouldn't let any harm come to her. He embraced her in a hug.  
  
"That's because you're my Little Moony," he said to her. "Now, let's get some pancakes."  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
They both went into the kitchen. 


	4. Pam and her Grandparents

Chapter #4: Pam and Her Grandparents  
  
*~*  
  
Pam woke up looking curious and scared. Lately, she has been having these strange dreams about a snake and a little pudgy man no taller than herself. She shrugged and jumped out of bed, only to land on the floor after tripping herself over her blanket. There was a loud bump from the incident. Pam pulled herself together and brushed herself off. She then bounded out of her bedroom door. She could smell the roasting of freshly baked ham for breakfast and the clatters of forks and knives. Pam clobbered downstairs and into the kitchen where her grandmother was cooking and her grandfather was setting the table. Pam's grandmother looked up and smiled warmly.  
  
"Pamela, you're awake," said her grandmother. "Slept in late, you did. I remember you're father always sleeping in--" She stopped.  
  
Pam knew why. She didn't like to hear her grandmother cry because her only son had been killed almost fifteen years ago, when Pam was only a small infant. Pam lowered her head and went over to her sadden grandmother. Pam gave her a warm hug which made her grandmother smile.  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart," whispered Pam's grandma. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"Whatever you have is fine," replied Pam, knowing exactly what there was.  
  
She heard her grandfather chuckle and Pam went a shade of pink around her chubby cheeks. Her grandparents would always tell her stories about her father and how much she represented him. However, the mention of the name Black, both grandparents would have a sour look on their faces. So, Pam never mentioned Sam's name in their household or else all hell would brake loose. Pam took a seat by her grandfather and started to eat what her grandmother had given her. She took a bite and smiled.  
  
"So, what do you have planned for today?" asked Mrs. Pettigrew, Pam's grandmother.  
  
"Nothing, really," replied Pam, playing with her fork. "I was going to meet my friends to go to Diagon Alley."  
  
Mr. Pettigrew, Pam's grandfather, looked up from his plate filled with food and Mrs. Pettigrew's eyes widen. The wrinkles around her eyes stretched out as her eyes widen so.  
  
"Oh that's right," sighed Mrs. Pettigrew. "You haven't gotten you school supplies yet. Do you need a ride?"  
  
Pam shook her head.  
  
"No, no," answered Pam, quickly. "Jamie and Reese are taking me. May I be excused now?"  
  
Her grandmother nodded. Pam rinsed her plate and placed it in the sink. She bid farewell to her grandparents, grabbed her golden cloak and exited through the front door. Pam stepped out into the sunshine and she gave a smile. Pam started down the sidewalk but stopped. She look to the right and then to the left. Pam grunted. Instead of going to the right where Jamie, Sam and Reese lived, Pam turned to the left never looking back. 


	5. Jamie Potter

Okay, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Here's the next chapter! :-D  
  
Chapter #5: Jamie Potter  
  
*~*  
  
If only, if only  
  
My heart knows enough  
  
To see you grow-up  
  
You're my baby  
  
My little, wonderful Jamie  
*~*  
  
Jamie was lying in bed half-asleep and half-awake. She had been awoken by that lullaby that has been haunting her in her dreams. As well, owing to the fact that her cousin is screaming for more presents was also an answer to waking her up.  
  
Jamie lived with her Aunt Wendy and Uncle Larry Henderson and their spoiled brat of a daughter Winter Henderson. Jamie hated them so much. Jamie always thought about running away and going live with Sam or Reese, but thought better of it. Jamie was also grateful for one thing: she'd be leaving these retched people. Jamie was going to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with the rest of the Marauder Girls.  
  
"Potter!" screeched her Aunt Wendy, making Jamie fall out of her bed. "Get down here!"  
  
Jamie rubbed her head in pain and got up. She never wanted to go down to the living room, were Winter would brag about all of the expensive gifts that everyone had bothered to get her. Jamie bounded downstairs and saw Aunt Wendy and Uncle Larry scowling. Jamie gave a gesture with her hands, as to ask what they wanted.  
  
"Well, make Winter's breakfast!" snapped Mrs. Henderson for no apparent reason.  
  
Jamie scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm like their stupid maid!" muttered Jamie as she entered the kitchen.  
  
Jamie was a witch and she knew it. But she had never met her parents. She's told that both of her parents were killed in a car crash. She, however, did not believe such a lie because of a certain dream she kept having ever since she was younger. Jamie was suddenly snapped out of her vision when Winter shoved her aside.  
  
"Ouch!" Jamie winced, loudly.  
  
Winter ignored and stepped over Jamie, as if she was part of the stone cold floor. Jamie got up and pretended that the incident didn't happen.  
  
"Freak!" murmured Winter as she made her way to the kitchen table.  
  
Jamie scowled and grabbed a plate in her hands. She stepped up in front of Winter and slammed the plate on the wooden table, almost breaking it in two. Winter jumped, clutching the bottom of her chair. Jamie ignored.  
  
Jamie also knew the truth about how her parents really died. Her godfather, Sirius Black, had told her everything with Remus Lupin adding on to the story. Not wanting to reveal the details over in her mind again, she simply swore revenge on Lord Voldemort, the most powerful--and evil-- wizard that killed her parents. Pushing that thought aside, Jamie focus on the picture she had of her two parents, smiling and laughing without a care in the world. Sirius often told her that she looked extremely like her mother. Jamie would glow with pride. She sighed and started to hum a familiar tone. She was rudely interrupted by Winter's shrilling voice coming through her head.  
  
"Hey, stupid!" cried Winter from across the kitchen. "Aren't you suppose to meet your idiotic friends today?"  
  
Jamie let go of her crisis and smiled. She had almost forgotten about her first journey to Diagon Alley. She slowly turned around and looked Winter in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah." replied Jamie, slowly. "Thanks for reminding me. Now I can go so I don't have to be here at your stupid party. See ya!"  
  
With that, Jamie grabbed her cloak and rushed out the front door. Winter glared out of the window, located next to the kitchen sink. Jamie gave a look back at Winter and smirked, blowing a raspberry as well. She started to run down the block, leaving Winter dumbfounded. 


	6. The Journey to Diagon Alley

A/N: Hello all! I am so, so, so sorry about the very long wait for you. I've had it rough but I'm back and posting up some more posts. Oh, and I know that one of you is confused by this but don't worry Harry, Ron and Hermione are still in this! Oh, and this is AU. All right, on with the post, then!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter #6: The Journey to Diagon Alley  
  
Jamie started walking across the street, humming and glancing around the neighborhood in which she lived in. A few ways down was Sam's home. That is were Jamie is suppose to meet them, of course she knew that they would go to Diagon Alley by Floo powder. Usually, they went to Reese's house for that sort of transportation. Jamie was just about a block away from the Black's house and she smiled at the thought of it. That was the only place, besides Reese's house, where she got wonderful respect and loving matters from everyone in that particular household. She saw the roof of Samantha's house and Jamie ran toward it, her green cloak waving from behind. However, once Jamie had gotten to the fence post, she stopped quickly. Jamie clutched her head, pain shooting throughout her head. She heard screaming getting louder inside of her.  
  
"Jay? Jamie!"  
  
Jamie snapped her eyes open. Sam was standing in front of Jamie, with her eyes wide open and looking concerned. Jamie was breathing heavily.  
  
"D-Didn't you hear that?" asked Jamie, rubbing her red hair and her emerald eyes shinning.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Sam, looking worried.   
  
Jamie looked at her, with a puzzled expression spread across her face. Sam's mother came out from the front door, holding a something in her arms. Her eyes wondered towards Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, dear, are you all right?" Nina inquired Jamie, who still looked confused.  
  
"Y-Yes, Mrs. Black," replied Jamie. "I'm fine, thanks. Er…where's 'Snuffles'?"  
  
Nina almost forgot all about her own husband.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Nina, clapping her hands on her mouth. " 'Snuffles' will be ready in a few. And, you Samantha—" Sam whined again. "—You better wear your cloak while you're at Diagon Alley. Heavens, knows how long you will be there."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes and took the purple cloak from her mother. Jamie giggled. She always wondered what it would be like if her own mother was still alive. She expected that her relationship with her mother will probably be just like Sam's and Nina's. Jamie watched as a large black dog bounded down the stairs of the house. Sam jerked her head in the right direction, towards Reese's house.  
  
"Are you excited?" asked Sam, walking next to Sirius.  
  
"'Bout what?" asked Jamie, looking around the peaceful and quiet neighborhood. "Going to Diagon Alley for the first time? Yeah, of course."  
  
Sam sighed and shook her head. Jamie didn't know what to say. She heard 'Snuffles' whine, impatiently. Sam walked in silence again. She didn't feel like asking Jamie anymore questions that Jamie didn't have a clue about. Jamie, on the other hand, wondered about the wonderful, magical objects that she was about to encounter in moments. The most wanted thing she wanted was her brand new wand. Oh, what wonderful, prank things she could do. Sirius barked loudly, snapping Jamie out of her daydream. They reached the Lupin residence.  
  
"Oy, where's Reese?" asked Jamie. She peered over the fence. "Reese! Get your butt out here and let us in!"  
  
Reese's senses already told her that her friends were outside of her house. She jumped out of the door and ran to the fence. Remus Lupin came out soon after, in his shabby muggle clothes. Unlike some teenagers, Reese didn't give one damn about how her father dressed or looked. She was just thankful for having a father that loved her and cared for her. Remus smiled at the three young girls and then nodded towards 'Snuffles'.  
  
"Ready are we?" asked Remus, allowing their visitors through the fence. The girls nodded. "Well, off we go then."  
  
Jamie walked into the Lupin household and lined up against the fireplace entrance. Sirius bonded inside, wagging his tail excitedly for reasons that Jamie, Reese nor Sam knew about. Remus stood near their fireplace and took out a bowl of smooth powder.  
  
"Alright, who would like to go –" started Remus, but was cut off by Jamie's voice.  
  
"I will! I will!"  
  
Remus smiled and placed the small bowl in front of Jamie. She placed her hand inside of it and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. She then walked into the fireplace and faced towards the small crowd who stood before her. Jamie raised her hand up in front of her and shouted:  
  
"Diagon Alley!"  
  
She threw it down and a bursting colour of dark green sprinted up in front of her. Jamie then disappeared. After she had gone, Sirius had changed back into his human form and looked around, cheerily.  
  
"So!" he said, clapping his hands together. "Who's next?"  
  
Reese and Sam looked at one another.  
  
"She is," they both said, pointing at each other. 


End file.
